Diana's Crucible
by Mechamobzilla1
Summary: Diana Prince: Curator, Daughter of Zeus, Amazonian Warrior Princess, Superhero... and Mother? Diana must overcome the struggles of single parenthood, whilst discovering what it means to be Human, and what it means to be their protector.
1. Prologue

Prologue- _The Streets of Las Vegas_.

It was the City of Sin, as Man called it. Scantly clad Women walked up and down the strip. Some took photos with tourists. Others advertised Casinos and Hotels such as Circus Circus, The Luxor, and Caesar's Palace.

But like the tourists, all ignored the cries of a month old child from the Alley. The cries were ear piercing and quite frankly, horrific.

But Diana Prince was no ordinary tourist, and she would not let the child's cries go unheard. She moved into the alley, and quickly located the child. She opened a large green dumpster to her left and moved several pieces of trash, revealing the child. Diana quickly removed the child from the trash, and ran a look over the child. With no apparent injuries, Diana took to comforting the young one, humming a lullaby from her childhood.

In that Las Vegas alley, on February 21st, 2000, was the genesis of Diana's New Hope. In the life of Finn Prince.

 _Diana's Crucible_ , Chapter One will be released in Early February.*


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Readers, followers, beloved Audience.

I've decided to release _Diana's Crucible:_ Chapter One at 7:00 PST tonight!!!! Yay!

You might be wondering why. Well, Chapters One AND TWO are both finished. Might adjust Two a bit, but over all, it's looking good.

That means Chapter Two will be moved up from a February 18th release to February 8th.

I have gotten warm reception to the Prologue. From a lot of people. So, I'm going to see if Chapter One is just as good to you.

So, check your emails or Notifacations around 10 pm Eastern or 9 Central.

Love you guys! Here's to a successful launch!


	3. I Wonder Where Mom Went?

Chapter One: _I Wonder Where Mom Went?_

Bullets. Gunfire. Bombs. An endless torrent of blood. That is what Diana Prince woke up from. Again. The horrors of No Man's Land, The Great War... Steve.

Diana hated that. Hated waking up, hours before dawn. Hated waking up Hating. Realizing that sleep would evade her again, she crawled out of bed and moved to the bathroom for a shower.

Allowing the hot water to relax her muscles, Diana turned her thoughts to the nightmares. She wondered why they would not stop. Why they had buried themselves into her subconscious.

Maybe it was the fact that Steve Trevor, the most defining version of Man that she has met in her Century in Man's world, had died and taken her heart with him. She could never love again. Not the way she had Steve, or her Sisters.

In her soul, her mind, her dreams, Love was dead.

Turning off the shower, Diana stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked lively. Looked like she could fight Ares and win flawlessly. But inside...

It no longer mattered. Her pain, agony, and personal suffering was only numbing.

Getting dressed and ready, Diana turned to her next task. Preparing breakfast for two.

Increasing her speed to _slightly_ abnormal, Diana gathered the ingrediants and prepared to cook.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

The smell. _That_ smell.

Mom wanted him out of bed,and had laid the perfect bait.

Damn Pancakes.

Finn Prince rolled out of bed, and promptly onto the floor.

It was September. Today was the first day of his "semester abroad."

In actuality he would be living in Paris with his Mom until February, then returning to Central City and crashing with Barry until graduation. After graduation, he was off to college in Metropolis.

Throwing clothes on, Finn stumbled out to the kitchen, where Diana was waiting.

"Good morning, Finn." Diana greeted.

"Good morning Mom." Finn groaned, collapsing into a seat at the table.

Diana turned to Finn, Pancakes in hand.

"Are you ready for school? Things are very different here. I want you to do well."

"I know. But I'm not worried. I think it will be fun." Finn replied, digging in to his breakfast.

"I hope so. I'll be late getting home from work, so you will need to prepare dinner for yourself tonight. We have a new exhibit that needs touching up on." Diana said.

"Yes Mom." Finn agreed.

"Alright, I'm off." Diana informed.

"Be good Finn."

"Okay." Finn responded.

Diana moved swiftly, out the door to the Car Garage. She eyed her Mercedes, and as she began moving towards it, a beep emitted from her pocket.

She knew instantly. Diana pulled out her phone, and made a phone call.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

It was barely an hour later when Diana touched down at Bruce Wayne's retreat, or more specifically, the facade that kept the Batcave, the Justice League's current Headquarters, a secret. Clad in her Wonder Woman armor, she approached the front door, and did not even knock before the door opened to none other than Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, and friend.

"Master Wayne is in the Cave. Be careful today. He's brooding and its even putting Mister Curry off."

"Thank you for the warning, Alfred." Diana passed him by, en route for the Batcave.

Upon arriving in the Cave, Diana noticed three things.

1) Bruce raking his hands through his hair at the Computer.

2) Arthur Curry, looking as though he had been beaten down by Steppenwolf.

3) Barry Allen and Victor Stone trying to teach Clark Kent UNO whilst avoiding the positively stressed out and 150% "done with this" Bruce.

But Wayne noticed her, even without looking.

"Have a seat, Diana. We've got a big problem."

Slinking over to her seat at "The Table" (Barry would add "OF JUSTICE" often), Diana looked to Bruce, who raised his head and made eye contact with her.

"What kind of problem?" Diana asked, bracing for the answer.

"Lex Luthor is out of Arkham, and Slade Wilson dropped off the map around the same time."

Diana was confused;

"Who is Slade Wilson?"

Victor pitched in from her Eight o' Clock.

"Mercenary, incredibly skilled. Rivals Bruce in hand to hand. Master Strategist and could probably be the guy behind Luthor's escape. He's wanted in 79 countries, and has bounties out on his head in 137, including the United States. Goes by "Deathstroke" on the Market."

"So... he's a cold blooded killer."

"He's in business with Luthor, so he's in good company." Victor replied.

Bruce pitched in again;

"He's working with a mad man who hates us and wants us all dead. We need to bring them both in, and figure out Luthor's MO."

Bruce turned to Barry;

"Allen, go to Central and check on Iron Heights. Curry, make sure Coast City Correctional is secure. I'll check on Arkham. Make sure _he_ isn't out. Clark, do a sweep for Luthor or Wilson. If you find them, ping us. Diana, you're on call. Help whoever needs it."

With nods of affirmation, the League fanned out.

No Legion of Evil would flourish. Not again. Not on Diana's watch.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Finn sat in the Quad. Lunch had been pleasant, and the book he was reading more so. He had been having a good day thus far, and sought to keep it up. He understood what was required for the courses, and felt that this semester would be easy.

That is, until he heard the news.

 _"Lex Luthor has been broken out of Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, USA. Reports confirm armed Assailiants aided in the collection of Mr. Luthor. One of the Assailiants is speculated to be International Criminal and Mercenary, Deathstroke."_

 _Well_ Finn thought. _That's where Mom went._

He could only hope that she was safe. This world was only going to get crazier.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

" _DIANA! IT'S ARTHUR! COAST CITY CORRECTIONAL IS WIDE OPEN! LIKE, ALL THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!"_

No need to yell, Arthur. "Diana cooly replied "Just give me 10 minutes."

" _BETTER HURRY! I'M NOT LEAVING LEFTOVERS!"_

Diana winced at the noise. But, nonetheless, retrieved her sword and shield and moved to the pad.

She had work to do.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Chapter Two- February 8th, 2018*

Feel free to review. Input is important.

Sorry if this feels short. Chapter 2 will be full length. I'm still shaking off the rust.

AUTHORS FACT: This chapter was originally the prologue. However, I felt that we needed a brief intro to Finn, without useless expositon later, hence the current prologue, and slightly short Chapter One.


	4. Fun with Finn and Diana

Chapter 2: _Fun with Finn and Diana_

 _September 9th, 2011_

 _San Francisco, California, USA_

The cool Pacific breeze blew into San Francisco Bay. The citizens of the city were indifferent to it, used to the cool air and the occasional shake. For the residents of San Francisco, it was a beautiful day. The shining of the golden Sun proved that.

Diana thought the same. Which was why she had kept Finn home from School. The day was young and beautiful. So her and Finn would enjoy it. They were currently walking towards a nearby park, with every intention of soaking up the Sun between their apartment and their destination.

She let her thoughts wander, while maintaining a loose but cautionary grip on Finn's hand. She let herself think of home. She wondered if the contentment she felt now was anything like what her mother felt in Diana's youth. A youth clouded by delusions of being a heroic God-Killer. Delusions of war being the key to solving the Amazon's problems.

Diana wondered how Hippolyta slept at night, knowing that Diana had such thoughts.

She cast a gaze down to her right. Finn was looking around, observing everything taking place around him, with either a childlile innocence, or a cautionary vigilence.

Maybe it was her fault, that Finn was often belittled by his peers. His innocence was something she had wanted to preserve. To cover with Armor and protect. But even as children, Man was ruthless. Petty. Diana wondered how Finn came home with a smile, even after everything he has put up with.

A gentle tapping on her hand shook her from her train of thought.

"Mom."

It was Finn. Diana quickly gathered her thoughts, maintaining a straight, happy face, and looked to Finn.

"What is it, love?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Diana smiled, and looked quickly for a restroom, spotting one a little ways away. Diana gestured to the restroom.

"Of course. I will wait right here"

In her mind, Diana added;

 _Always, my child._

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Two hours later, Diana and Finn strolled into a clearing in the park. The Sun was high in the sky and it made the warmth all that easier to enjoy. Finn had a smile on his face and Diana found it beautiful. She saw happiness, and innocence.She saw a boy at the height of his youth.

Finn stopped. Diana could _hear_ the hair on the back of his neck rise.

 _A child's instincts are almost never wrong._ She thought.

Diana quickly examined the area around them. She saw no one suspicous.

And thats when the men struck.

The first snatched Finn, whilst three others distracted Diana.

The first, a bald man, snatched Finn from Diana's loosened grasp. The Second, a shorter one, aimed pepper spray at her face. The third and fourth men grabbed her arms, with a hand going over her mouth.

The empty park was going to be home to a kidnapping.

That is, before Wonder Woman was unleashed.

Diana swung her arms forward, bringing both men with them. The assailiants collided with brutal force, and smacked into the ground. With Three and Four subdued, Diana turned to Two. Two moved with speed, but the Daughter of Zeus was _far_ faster.

Two slammed into the nearest tree, barely conscious, clutching a broken arm and immobilized by a fractured leg.

With the attackers down. Diana turned to One. One was 40 yards away, Finn over his shoulder, approaching a white van. Diana wasted no time in closing the distance.

She stopped in front of One, swiped Finn, and punched the Attacker in the gut. She turned to see the van departing, with the fifth assailiant putting the pedal to the metal. Diana, turned to examine her handy work.

Satisfied that her attackers were subdued, she turned to Finn, wrapping one arm around him whilst reaching for her phone with another.

"Are you okay Finn?! Did he hurt you?!"

"No Mom I-I-I'm okay." Finn said, sounding small.

"Finn, I am so sorry i let them-"

"Mom?"

"Yes, Love?"

"How did you do that?"

As she dialed the police, Diana wondered how to explain everything to him.

 _Zeus, help me._

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

"So you're made out of clay?"

A warm smile broke out on Diana's face.

"Yes Finn, I am made of clay. Special clay, touched by Zeus himself."

Finn pondered that for a moment.

"Cool."

Satisfied that Finn would not breathe a word of her secret, Diana reached a hand up, and began stroking Finn's hair.

"My beautiful child, My son. You were brave today. I am so proud to be your mother. I cannot have gotten a greater gift in life, even from Zeus. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Diana stood up and exited the room, turning off his light.

She moved to the apartment's living room, and looked out of her window. It was there she entered a deep thought.

 _Today, I learned that I cannot always keep Finn safe. Even when he is under my watch. Maybe it is time to teach him some self-defense. It's for the better._

 _But what if he hurts an innocent person? Or uses these skills to do more harm than good? What if he goes too far?_

 _No. I WILL train him. Not just in skill, but in character and wisdom. He will be a symbol of courage and strength to those around him. He will be a symbol of hope to those who follow him, and a symbol of power, for those who stand aganist him._

Confident in herself, and Finn, Diana showered and went to bed.

They'd be up early in the morning.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

The following dawn, Finn Prince awoke, not to Diana, his mother.

Finn awoke to Diana, warrior princess.

He awoke to Wonder Woman.

xxxxxENDxxCHAPTERxxxxx

 _Diana's Crucible,_ Chapter 3 will be released February 18th.

I want to thank everyone for the warm reception and love. Please feel free to leave a review, and follow this story. It seriously means a lot. Check out my profile for updates on my current and future works. Again, thank YOU.

AUTHOR'S FACT: During early drafts and pre-writes, Finn Prince was originally known as Paul Crawford. The name was changed last minute due to concerns from a friend that the name would fall flat.


	5. The Internship

Chapter 3: _The Internship_

 _Paris, France_

 _October 9th, 2018_

Finn was terrible at planning. That was a given. He had been staring at the computer screen for hours. He had made no progress towards a future after college, and had hit a roadblock in the form of a denied internship from Wayne Tech. Finn personally dreamed of working RD for Bruce Wayne. He had so much experience in the field of observation. He firmly believed he could contribute to the Company. But apparently, someone hadn't thought the same.

Sighing, Finn stood up and grabbed his bag. Deciding that he needed to get to class early, Finn went to grab his jacket. He felt worthless. He felt almost discarded. That pain was familiar to Finn. Painfully familiar.

He stepped out of the building on to a busy Paris street. Gray skies told of October, and the Cold that it brought. Finn cast a glance to his right, and eyed his favorite restraunt. Smiling in spite of himself, Finn stepped forward.

Oppertunity would knock, and Finn would respond.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

With a last swing of her shield, Diana knocked out the last inmate. Coast City Police department was handling the clean-up. Diana smiled, with the convicts apprehended, and no apparent threat from Luthor or Wilson, Diana was very much ready to go home and see Finn.

"Hey D!"

Diana turned to Arthur Curry, who spun his trident and stepped forward.

"Barry needs help in Central. So could you drop me off on your way back? I know you...uh...want to go home. To see Finny Boy."

With a smile, Diana nodded.

"Thank you, Arthur."

A sheepish smile crawled up Arthur's face. Diana stepped to Arthur and grabbed his tricep.

"Hold on."

As Diana rocketed off at Mach 2, Arthur could only comply.

Central City was a brief flight away. With ease, Diana touched down near Iron Heights. Many inmates were unconscious or apprehended. The Police were doing a fine job. The aid of The Flash was probably appreciated.

Speaking of B-

A blur of lightning and nanoseconds later, Barry Allen, The Flash and hero of Central City, stood in front of them. He paused, eyes awkwardly darting around, before he slowly raised a hand, giving it a little shake.

"Hi."

Diana couldn't help her small grin.

"I brought Arthur to help out. He will help you round up the remaining escapees. I am heading back to the Cave. Be careful you two."

Diana rocketed off again.

Barry turned to Arthur;

"Why does she treat us like, uh, kids?"

Arthur chuckled, shook his head, and walked towards the Prison. Barry glanced back up to the sky, before following Arthur.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Finn Prince stepped off of Campus and prepared to return home. His history course had been smooth enough, and Math was getting easier by the day.

But he had encountered trouble with a class he'd thought he would have bogged down: Art.

Art. Simply taking a brush to a canvas. Finn was having a great difficulty with it. More specifically, Finn was having a problem with the EMOTION of Art. He personally didn't believe in such a thing. But, then again, Diana once told him of great warriors who fought using the emotional spectrum... Lant-

Finn was pulled from his thoughts by a revving engine to his right. He turned to the source of the noise, and found a car. Jet black, black rims, tinted windows. The Car sped up, and as it shot off, an object left the passenger window.

Finn barely identified it as a grenade before the bang.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Diana stepped into the Batcave, spying Bruce working on the Batmobile.

"Joker's gone." Bruce gritted out.

"Him, Croc, and a few others."

Diana eyed Bruce with somewhat sad eyes. Everytime Bruce locked up his demons, they got back out. They constantly put the city of Gotham at risk. Yet Bruce would not kill. That took a lot of strength.

"Coast City is clear. Central is getting mopped up as we speak. Where's Victor?"

Bruce nodded his head to the computer. Victor was there, plugged in and searching frantically for Luthor and Wilson.

"DIANA!" Victor shouted.

"What is it?"

Victor turned his head to her.

"Get to Paris, quick. Finn's at the hospital in critical condition."

Diana wasted no time, opening the Batramp and flying out.

 _No No No!_

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

When Diana had arrived, she had thought Finn would be marred, scarred, and burned.

But she had managed to get a good look at him.

Debris was lodged in multiple locations. He had serious trauma. Catastrophic internal bleeding. But no Burns.

If an explosive had gone off that close to Finn... he should have burns.

Diana sat beside her son. Hoping for a miracle, but accepting that the worst could happen.

She just couldn't lose him. Just couldn't.

Rage crept through her veins, Diana would find whoever was responsible, and she would kill them.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

"Think that will piss her off?"

"No, Slade. But, as the good man once said. Hell hath no fury like a womens scorn!"

"You are oddly optimistic."

"The recruits will be here soon! Shame we could not get Lawton, but boy oh boy! We struck the jackpot!"

"You call a clown the Jackpot?"

"No. He his the key to beating Batty Boy. He is their mind. We break him next."

"How?"

"You'll see. And! I think you'll like it!"

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Receiving an angry call from a woman was one thing Bruce Wayne had grown accustomed to over the years. Hearing them beg for another night or a second chance had become a common place in the billionaires life.

But never had he gotten an angry call from a Demi-Goddess, telling him to locate Lex Luthor and Slade Wilson so that she could-

Bruce stopped. Yeah, that WAS a first. He had never heard Diana so angry before. He had heard her battle cry's. He had heard her Warrior screams. But never, ever, anger.

Maybe it was time for Bruce to take a European trip.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

 _Paris, France_

 _October 13th, 2018_

Diana continued her watchful vigil over Finn. His condition was no longer "Critical" but still "serious."

His vitals had been unstable all through the past few days. They nearly lost him the first night.

Perhaps Zeus was giving her a Miracle from Beyond.

A knock on the dooeframe disturbed her thoughts. Diana looked to the door and eyed a man in a suit. His hair was short, almost buzzed. A few days worth of stubble lined his face. Sad, blue eyes that told a story of tragedy gazed at her, then at the boy on the bed.

Returning his gaze, he spoke;

"Excuse me ma'am. I was on my way to Paris when it happened. Figured I'd give it a few days before i disturbed you."

Diana stared back, hard.

If looks could kill, this man would be a puddle on the ground.

"Who are you?"

The man stammered, for only a second, before a seemingly seasoned confidence set in.

"Oh, Um. My name is Oliver. Oliver Queen. I'm here to discuss an internship oppurtunity for your son. You must be Miss Diana Prince."

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

AND SCENE! Ok. That Chapter might have been a bit short. It went through a couple of rewrites and such. Trimmed a bit, added a bit yadda yadda yadda.

AUTHORS FACT: Diana and Finn were originally meant to have met when Finn was 9 or 10. Ended up Retconning it.

 _Diana's Crucible: Chapter 4_ Will be released on March 3rd.


	6. UPDATE

IM BACK: CHECK MY PROFILE. EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS ON THERE


	7. Setting The Stage

Chapter 4: _Setting the Stage_

 _Paris, France_

 _October 13th, 2018_

"Why are you here, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver lowered his gaze to the floor, running a hand through his short hair. He looked back up, making eye contact once more.

Diana saw tragedy in his gaze.

"Ms. Prince, Finn displayed incredible skill in Machine Shop in High school."

A breath.

"I interviewed his teacher. Finn has a way with grooving and detailing that would make him perfect for QC's RD. We have programs there that would greatly benefit him, and us."

Diana raised her eyebrows, her chin lowering in disbelief.

"And the Internship?"

"A gesture of good faith. I feel he will fit in. But the board doesn't want me throwing money at things I want, like Bruce Wayne."

That was a probe. Diana gave no visable reaction, but moved the topic away from her ally.

"There was an attack. Finn was caught in the blast."

Oliver allowed his gaze to drift to the young man on the bed. No visable burns, but several cuts and lacerations were visable.

Bruises were plentiful.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Diana refocused her gaze on Oliver.

"Stay away from Paris. It's not safe here."

Oliver smiled, turning away as he strode towards the door.

"Star City isn't any better."

As Oliver left, Diana had the feeling that Oliver Queen knew more than he should.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

The frown on Bruce Wayne's face was deepening by the second. The information from the Paris attack was sparse. A grenade had taken out Diana's son. But absolutely no footage of the attacker or attackers was anywhere to be seen.

With Victor out defending Central City aganist Barry's villain of the week, Bruce had no extra eyes in the digital sky. Clark was busy hunting Luthor, and Arthur was MIA. Suffice to say, he was Diana's only help. The League was spread thin.

 _League..._

Bruce had an idea... but it heavily depended on Luthor and the Mystery Attacker being connected.

With a sigh, he commed Tim, informing him that Batman would be unavalible for the next few nights.

It was off to Nanda Parbat. He needed to call in his favor.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Slade Wilson found himself in a spot.

On one hand, the boy had been taken out.

On another... It hadn't been him who did it.

He knew why Luthor needed the boy, Finn, off the board. But what complicated everything was the fact that Oliver Queen was in town.

The Green Arrow had gone rounds with Deathstroke in the past. Always one upping each other. But Queen always held him off, and Wilson always escaped.

The game of cat and mouse they played must be going global. Queen never persued him outside of Star City. The game had changed.

Pressing a button on his wrist, he opened up a channel.

"Luthor, Oliver Queen is on the board. Star City is open for business."

Lucky for them, the game needed to change.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Crime Alley wasnt always the slum of Gotham. It had fallen into financial ruin in the aftermath of Thomas Wayne's death. New leadership at Wayne Enterprises meant new directions. New directions meant layoffs.

The area saw poverty levels spike.

Now it was a burden. Too many mouths. Batman was normally to wrapped up in conflict to help. Even after he had plucked a kid from it's streets to fight as Robin.

Good thing Tim Drake was in town.

The new Robin was currently Gotham's only hero, as Batman was out with the league.

Drake was a competent Robin. Smarter than most of the city itself and trained by the Bat, he was more than capable of holding down the city.

A footstep alerted Robin. Whipping around, he saw him.

Lex Luthor smiled, hands clasped behind his back.

"Baby Bird, Baby Bird... Daddy left the nest."

Luthor signaled with his hand, and numerous armed men dressed in Black swarmed around at all angles. Tim whurled around, counting them off and devising a plan, an escape, anything.

Luthor smiled, then nodded.

Tim was stunned by the first electric dart, but the hail that followed only ensured the immobilization of Batman's sidekick.

His ear piece beeped.

"Luthor, Oliver Queen is on the board. Star City is open for business."

He smirked.

"Bag up our catch boys. We ride for Star City next."

With a maniacal chuckle, Lex Luthor joyfully walked to his transport.

Phase One was nearly finished.

xxxxxxDCxxxxxx

Diana exited the hospital. An hour after Mr. Queen had left, the staff had agreed that Finn could be moved from the ICU. This was news to Diana, and her spirits were up.

Her son would live. She was overjoyed. Almost euphoric. But this was interrupted by a ring. Her phone was ringing.

Checking the caller ID, Diana frowned.

Barry only texted emojis. He never called.

She answered.

"Hello, Bar-"

"You need to get back here fast. We need all hands on deck."

"W-"

"Luthor took Robin."

NOTE: I'M BACK. Im finally free. So this is coming back too.

Sorry if this chapter is short. But this next part needed an establishment.

Sorry for the wait. But I WILL be more consistent. Every other week at worst.*


End file.
